


What Happens in Hell...

by Crashcoursemaster



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: First Time Sex, I havent written smut in a while, M/M, Please Forgive me, Pre-Canon, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashcoursemaster/pseuds/Crashcoursemaster
Summary: An ongoing series of smut to satisfy my need for NSFW that I cant get on Tumblr anymore. Each chapter is a self contained story that won't always keep the same head-cannons or character attributes. Notes will contain any additional tags or connect events as needed.





	What Happens in Hell...

**Author's Note:**

> Kinglsey's first time in Hell as the two needed somewhere more private to have some fun~  
> Takes place in the same universe as The Prince in the Tower  
> EDIT:  
> I realized that I never actually undressed Dice before getting into it >.> so I added it for clarity.

It was hot down here. Really hot. But the heat in the corridor was the last thing on the princes mind at the moment, his hand gripping the devil's tight as the two traversed the hall. He'd always imagining need Hell looking more like a deep cave, like in all the paintings and glass windows in the chapel, jagged rocks hanging from every surface, fire spouting from every crack, the usual stuff. But as the prince was guided by his beloved, he realized Hell looked more like a typical office building, plain walls and boring carpet, small windows where art would usually hang, giving small glimpses into the various rooms that housed the damned receiving punishment. Kingsley shuddered, this was somehow more unsettling than if Hell looked exactly like he initially pictured. The rooms, once spaced out more evenly when the pair first arrived, seemed to become sparse as the seemingly endless hallway neared it's destination, a huge, gilded door with a small "do not enter" sign hanging on it. The prince swallowed, the butterflies in his belly now rumbling around at full speed at the thought of what was too come. He felt his legs press together instinctively, a shiver running down his entire body as he remembered why they were here in the first place. A heavy blush crossed his cheeks, fidgeting as he watched the devil fumble for the door key. It seemed the demon was just as nervous as he was, and the thought of it made the heat between the prince's legs burn a little hotter. The door swung open shockingly fast for how heavy it seemed to be, or maybe it was pushed just a little too hard due to rattled senses. Kingsley figured it was the later, only now realizing how badly he was shaking in anticipation. The devil stepped aside to allow his beloved to enter the room first, eyeing the prince as he passed with hungry eyes. He slowly closed the door behind him, his eyes fixated on the die, who's currently taking in the new surroundings. The demon's heart was pounding hard in his chest, his thoughts of desire rushing to the forefront of his mind. The air was thick, both beings anticipating the events to come, only the sounds of their breaths filling the room. The Devil rested his back against his door, trying to steady his nerves before breaking the silence, but no words leave his lips.  
“Lucifer?”  
A soft voice pulled the devil from his musings, and he decided to finally break the spell he was under, cupping the prince’s face in both hands and pulling him into a fiery kiss. It was messy, lips sliding over one another, tongues darting in and out of each other’s mouths, like neither were sure of anything else aside from they both needed a closeness that the kiss helped bring. The two had shared moments of passion like this before, but this was different. There was no worry of getting caught by guards, no one else to disturb with loud noise, it was just the prince and the demon, and they could do whatever they pleased. The devil guided his lover back towards the bed, his hands and lips locked against the die as they moved in unison. Curious hands slid around to the princes back, desperate to remove the cloth that separated their skin. He slid the straps of Kingsley’s dress down his arms, encouraging the garment to fall off his slim frame and onto the floor, leaving his pale lilac skin exposed to the warm air of the room. The devil stared slack jawed at his lover, admiring every inch of his bare shape, the little white patches that dotted along his body. “You’re...so damn beautiful...” The devil slammed his lips against Kingsley’s again, this time with even more intensity. The princes knees hit the side of the mattress, the silky fabric on his nude legs sending a shiver up his spine. Kingsley sat down, breaking the kiss for a moment to lie down and adjust himself on the mattress before grabbing the devils face and picking it back up, coaxing the fluffy being to join him. And join he did, looming over the prince with one arm supporting his weight and the other caressing one side the cubed head. It didn’t stay long however, as the devils hand began to wander down to the princes shoulder, giving it a squeeze, as if asking for permission before continuing its journey southward. The prince broke the kiss,  
“I...I haven’t done this before...”  
“I know my love.” The devil gently kissed the die’s forehead, “If you’d feel more comfortable you can go first.”  
Kingsley said nothing but looked up at the devil in confusion. The demon chuckled as he lightly pushed the prince to the side of the bed, laying down in the now vacant space and rolling onto his back. He grabbed Kingsley’s hand and pressed it to his chest, encouraging the prince to touch him. A heavy blush covered the princes face, he was still totally lost as to what the demon wanted from him. He had explored his own body before on many a lonely night, and the die was no stranger to the exchanges of the intimate, but this was totally different. He had fantasized about this moment, absolutely, but here he was in the perfect position to live out his desires and he was freezing up! His hand began shaking again as he pressed his digits against the soft black fur, enjoying the sensation but his brain was firing at max capacity.  
“Darlin’ relax.” The devils voice was smooth and gentle as he spoke, “Take a deep breath,”  
The prince complied, then exhaled slowly to steady his nerves.  
“There we go,” the grey paw grabbed the princes hand again, “Let me help you.”  
He guided the princes hand across his chest in a sweeping circular motion, a soft purr escaped the devils mouth from the touch causing the prince to smile. He always loved seeing his demon so relaxed that he starts to purr. He leaned down and gently kissed the devil, resting his head against the fluffy shoulder and nestling in beside him, his hand still making circles in the devils fur. The two hands moved to the demons stomach, making the same motions as before, but offering a clear hint as to where the goal was, and the prince swallowed hard at the thought. A gentle kiss on the forehead reminded him where he was and that everything was ok, and Kingsley slowly grew more bold. He started moving his hand in the opposite direction, subtly letting the devil know he wanted his hand back, and the demon obliged, resting his hand at his side in case the die needed a guide. With a quick steadying breath, Kingsley resumed his movements. He often wondered what the devil looked like underneath all the fur and the occasional pair of pants. In fact that’s the most he’s ever seen of the demon clothing-wise, probably prefers to keep his coverings to a minimum to reduce overheating. He was using his thoughts to distract from the fact his hand was hovering just above the demons crotch, he hadn’t even noticed the limb moving down there yet. His blush deepened, part of him wanted to retract the hand, give himself more time to relax before taking the plunge of continuing their intimate romp. The other part wanted nothing more than the opposite, to fully explore both his lover, and himself, more so than he had in the past. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have the devils fingers explore his own parts, to have those smooth grey hands cup his perky breasts. The thoughts were making Kingsley’s breath hitch and shake again, the warmth between his legs growing, a mild wetness following. He had no idea how much this was arousing him, and he settled on his decision. Forgoing the previous petting motion, this time the prince cupped his hand over the spot right between the devils legs, expecting to find a member of some kind, but instead, an opening, one that when touched made the devils toes curl, a dirty moan leaving his lips.   
“What the-“  
The prince whispered to himself. He froze up again, not sure how to continue. He began to sweat, surely the devil wasn’t also...  
A hand placed over the princes encouraged him to press deeper into the strange orifice. As the shaky fingers massaged the slit, a stiff red member started to peak through the dense fur. The prince glanced back at the demons face, and the sight that greeted him was nothing he had seen his beloved do before. His eyes were fluttered closed, a faint blush was crossing his cheeks and the tips of his ears. This was very clearly what the devil had in mind, and he was loving the sensation. Kingsley bit his lip with a smirk. He knew enough about sex to know how to proceed, and he turned his attention back to the now fully exposed cock resting in his hand. With a firm squeeze at the base he slowly dragged his hand up the length, paying close attention to how the flesh feels against his own. It had a strange slickness to it, as though it was covered in a thin layer of...something, he wasn’t sure, but it was warm to the touch and twitched slightly at the princes movements. Another deep sigh escaped the devils mouth and it hung open from the friction, his free hand now rubbing circles into the back of Kingsley’s head. He partially opened his eyes and stared at the die, watching as his lover focused all of his attention on the devils growing erection, and he was loving it. With every stroke the demon felt himself tense up, he wanted to desperately to flip the prince on his back and just take control, to fuck him mercilessly until he was screaming. But that would have to wait, something to work up to. Kingsley was new to this, and he needed to reign himself in as to not hurt, let alone scare the poor thing. Though the slow drawn out strokes were driving the devil insane. He let out a harsh whisper  
“F-faster.”  
The die nodded, quickening his movements. He was enjoying watching his demon unravel like this. He felt like he had total control over the situation, and it was making the now very prominent heat in his crotch unbearable. Keeping his left hand on the demon, he deftly shot is right down into his pants, cupping is own heat, his middle and ring fingers pressing down on his clit, and he felt a moan of his own pass through his lips. He felt a rumble in the devils chest, the prince had forgotten where his head was resting until that moment, and the vibration of what seemed to be a growl made him freeze. The devil turned over, rolling Kingsley on his back and all but forcing the prince to retract his hand from the devil. A sharp grin crossed the demons face, his sharp teeth exposed as a dark chuckle echoed through them.  
“My turn.”  
Kingsley’s wrist was grabbed by one of the devils smooth hands, pulling it out and away from his arousal. In one fluid motion his pants were pulled down to his ankles, the crisp air hitting his warm folds sending a shiver up the princes spine. He looked up into the devils wild eyes, glazed over with lust. He felt himself subconsciously lick his lips in anticipation, eyeing the demons every move as a clawed hand dipped down into Kingsley’s wetness. The prince inhaled sharply at the sudden contact. This was a new feeling, up until now the only contact he’d ever experienced was that of his own fingers. Now feeling someone else’s was like heaven, especially ones so...experienced. The devil was merely tracing the outer folds with his fingers and the prince was already falling apart. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, still exploring the outside of Kingsley’s eager crotch. Pulling himself away from his lover, the demon retracted his hand, placing two fingers in his mouth with a quick suck. The die kept his eyes fixated on his beloved, well, as best he could before they rolled back into his head, the wicked creature inserting one well slicked finger right into the princes honey pot. The devil relished in the princes expression, his eyes rolled back into his skull, his hands gripping the bed sheets below tight, his mouth hanging open, dry gasps and filthy moans leaking out. The devils smile grew wider as he worked his finger against the sensitive walls, sliding out just to the tip of his finger before pushing back in to the knuckle. He bit his lip, this was exactly how he pictured his lover would look beneath him like this, desperate and squirming at the touch, hot red cheeks and breathy moans. He could feel his erection growing again, twitching and begging to be touched again, but the devil was a patient man. He knew that getting Kingsley ready was much more important. He slid his finger out again, this time though he added another digit. He slowly pushed both fingers back into the princes weeping cunt, watching as those striking emerald eyes grew wide with pleasure, his walls stretching to accommodate the added width. The prince began to shake, a sudden tightness in his stomach sent shockwaves of pure bliss though his whole body. He felt his walls tighten around the devils fingers as he came, hard. Kingsley was panting, the new sensations were almost too much, almost. He needed more. The devil continued to slowly work his fingers against the sensitive area, curling the digits up into the princes sweet spot, drinking in every moan that left those soft lips. The prince grabbed hold of a tuft of fur on the devils chest and pulled the beast in for a kiss, running his tongue along those sharp teeth. The devil responded in kind, placing a trail of kisses down the underside of the cubed head, across the delicate collar bone and over to one of the princes breasts. He knew the soft mounds of fat and flesh were a touchy subject for the prince, being the one part of his anatomy he couldn’t stand, but in the heat of the moment he felt himself naturally wonder down to them. He continued to pepper kisses across the sensitive skin, glancing up at his prince for approval to move forward. The overstimulated die didn’t seem to notice however, too distracted by the deft fingers massaging his walls to reply, so in one fluid motion, the demon lapped at one of the princes nipples, taking it between his teeth and suckling at it.   
“Oh fuck...”  
The prince arched his back off the bed as the demon worked every possible angle of the inexperienced prince. His vision went white as another orgasm ripped though his body, his moans dying on his lips as his mouth was dry from hanging open for so long. The devil looked back up at the die, locking eyes with him but keeping his mouth firmly on the pert nipple. Kingsley reached out and gripped one of the devils horns, rubbing the base slightly before tugging it, successfully removing the demon from his bosom. The devil withdrew his fingers from the princes cunt, thin ribbons of ecstasy following the digits and coating them in a soft shade of lilac. He offered the filthy extremities to the prince, eagerly taking them into his mouth, sucking them clean. The devil pressed himself between the princes legs. He took his hand back from Kingsley’s mouth and propped himself up on the bed, leaning down and whispering into the side of the princes head.  
“You ready doll?” His voice was raspy, a dangerous but velvety tone that rang through the princes mind like a bell.  
“I’m ready kitten,” the prince purred back, “Make me yours.”  
Pressing his lips to the princes in another heavy kiss, the devil took a free hand and wrapped it around his dripping cock, pumping it a couple times to slick it with his own pre cum. He gently rocked his hips forward, poking the hard member against the princes awaiting entrance, gauging where it was to avoid poking his dick where it didn’t belong.   
Satisfied with his positioning, the devil slowly pressed his hard member into the prince, using the dies facial expressions as a method of avoiding injury. He relished in the tight walls encasing his erection. It had been so long since the devil fucked someone, he forgot how satisfying and electrifying it was. He felt the prince dig his nails into his fur from the unfamiliar pressure, gripping onto the demon for dear life as the new width stretched him to his limit, and he was salivating. He kept pushing as far as he could, not expecting the full length to fit but pleasantly surprised when the demon managed to press himself flush against the die. He paused for a moment, both for himself to enjoy the pressure and warmth of being inside his lover, and for Kingsley, who was melting around the devil, adjusting to the thick cock quite well. So well in fact that he bucked his hips up into the demon, a subtle hint to continue.  
Sliding almost all the way out, the devil pressed his lips against Kingsley’s, drinking in the others moans from the sudden lack of pressure. He sat back up on his haunches, grabbing the princes hips for leverage before quickly shoving himself back in. A high pitched whine left the princes open mouth, his hands shot behind his head, pulling one of the plush pillows down over his face. He was drowning in the ecstasy as his beloved thrust into him and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself but let moans and sweet nothings fly off his tongue. The demon was keeping the pace steady. He moved to press both of the princes wrists together with one commanding paw, resting his forehead against the die, hot breath tickling the pale skin. There were no more words in the moment, only the slick sounds from the devils thrusts and the dry, breathy pants from Kingsley.   
The prince felt his stomach tighten up like before, only this time it was accompanied by a white hot fire that slowly bled into the rest of his body. He entangled his fingers into the fur on the back of the devils head, keeping their skulls pressed together as the die nearly screamed in pleasure as an orgasm shook him to his core. He threw his head back into the pillows, his hips matching the devils thrusts, keeping an almost perfect tempo as he rode out his climax.   
He couldn’t take it anymore. As the devil felt his love tighten around him, he himself increased his grip on the princes body. His claws threatening to pierce skin as he clung for dear life, trying to hold himself back. A deep low growl rumbled in his throat as he gave Kingsley another sloppy kiss. Without much more warning than that, the demon ducked both paws under the prince, lifting up his petite frame and guiding him into his lap, moving so he sat cross-legged with the prince straddling him, his cock still buried in the dies dripping pussy. He gripped his lovers hips again with both hands, lifting him up effortlessly off his cock before slamming him back down. The change of pace caught Kingsley completely off guard. He was still trying to get over his previous orgasm when he felt a third well up in his stomach again. He dug his nails into the demon, overstimulated and on a wicked dopamine rush, he felt himself tuck his knees in. The new leg position allowed the prince to bounce in the devils lap, effectively guaranteeing pressure on his neglected clit. He buried his face in the devils shoulder. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.   
Lucifer started shaking. He felt an orgasm of his own bubble up and he started to panic internally. His logical brain was telling him to pull the prince off before the dam broke, while his sex laced brain wanted to know how it felt to stuff the prince full of his hot seed. But between the prince riding him and the soft meals of pleasure gracing his ears, he didn’t have much time to decide. Until that soft voice whispered directly into his ear  
“Fuck, Luci,” the prince was gasping, “I-I love you so much.”  
He buried his face back into the fluffy shoulder, once again losing himself to the fog of pleasure. He gasped when he suddenly felt the devils strong arms wrap around him. The devil lifted the prince up again and roughly shoving him back down on his cock, pinning their hips together as the demon came. His cock twitched, filling Kingsley with his hot cum. A deep groan left the devils lips, his whole body shaking from the force of his orgasm. He kept a death grip on the prince, letting himself come down from his high.  
Kingsley turned his head towards the devil, placing light kisses all over the sides of the demons face.   
“I love you too doll.” Lucifer was panting as well. He nuzzled the princes shoulder, gently running his claws up and down his back. He didn’t want this moment to end, but his dick ached from the excursion and he needed to lay down. He gently lifted on Kingsley’s hips, encouraging the prince off of his lap and back onto the bed. He dragged himself up toward the pillows and flopped down on his back. The prince snuggled up into the demons chest, splaying out his legs to allow excess cum to escape. The devil glanced down at the mess he made and a blush dusted his cheeks.  
“I’m sorry love.”  
“Why are you apologizing? That was amazing.”  
“I meant for that.” He gestured between Kingsley’s legs.  
They both started laughing. The prince gently stroked the demons chest, nuzzling him.  
“It’s alright kitten.”  
The two lay in silence for a while, the fog of sex long since worn off but wanting to cherish the glow. Lucifer traced circles on the princes back with his claw, the die slowly falling asleep on the demon's chest. Just before he drifted off for sleep for sure, Kingsley glanced up at the devil.  
“Luci?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Thank you.” the prince rested his head back down on the Lucifer's chest, “For everything.”


End file.
